Beacon of Hope: Redux
by Dayton McCloud
Summary: A young man by the name of Lance Azure finds himself in a position to achieve his life long dream of becoming a Hunter, but can he overcome the obstacles that the future holds and move forward from the past?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back and totally not dead or anything! I apologize to any past readers of BoH, but I wasn't completely satisfied with some of the things in the previous attempt at my writing and story. BoH was a good platform for me to start writing and now I would like to go back to this story and do it justice. After all, this is my personal (as well as first) OC. There will be similarities, but I plan on changing some things completely. One last thing I want to say is to anybody who's reading this, gives feedback, and enjoys my writing, thank you. It really does mean a lot to me. So without further adieu I present the Redux of Beacon of Hope. I hope that you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Wandering Soul**

The view from Vale's rooftops was one to behold. The shattered moon hung in the sky framed amongst the dark blue of the night. The city below had lights from streetlamps, stores, and homes that broke up the darkness of the night. Lance took in a deep breath of the crisp night's air. He found it refreshing and calming on nights like these, where sleep's embrace was nowhere to be found.

The town was quiet tonight as shops were closed or beginning to close. Few stores, shops, and restaurant remained open at this hour. Most of the people of Vale were at their homes in bed. Lance wished for that luxury. His own mind wouldn't let him sleep as his thoughts wandered to that of topics he'd rather not remember. He rubbed his eyes as those same thoughts crossed his mind.

Lance continued to look off into the distance, focusing on his thoughts more than the sights before him. As he gazed something moving in the air off in the distance caught his eye. The moving shape heading towards him and the noise it produced took him out of his day-dreaming state. As the object got closer Lance saw more details come into view. It was an airship seemingly of a smaller size, but large enough to hold a dozen people. The ship flew over him and continued on beginning to land not too far from where he was.

His curiosity growing, he began to run towards the ship. He jumped from building to building trying to save as much time as he could. He ran to the edge of the last rooftop. Looking down from his spot on the roof there was a crew of men clad in black and red, unloading crates off of the ship and into cars.

Lance noticed that a few of the men were also armed. Amongst the group of similarly dressed men some had pistols while others carried curved red swords.

"Can we move this along please? The police will be looking for us, and I'd prefer it if I didn't have to spend the rest of my night behind bars," a fairly smooth male voice said.

A man with orange hair wearing a black bowler cap and white coat stepped off of the airship as he twirled a cane around with one hand. "And make sure not to break any of the product," He added, leaning on the cane.

Lance stood from his crouching position, determination written on his face as he hopped off the roof. When Lance landed some of the nearby goons took steps back out of the suddenness.

"Just great," the orange haired man said. "And who might you be?"

Lance grabbed his elegant double edged sword, Regalia, from his back, twirling it before he rested the blade on his shoulder, the dark blue from the blade highlighted the golden accents that made up parts of the hilt.

"I'm Lance. Lance Azure," He said.

The man let out a sigh as he brought a hand to his face.

"Well, Lance. I don't suppose you're here for friendly conversation, and I'm not quite in the mood to chat anyways. So…"

He held out his hands in a presenting manner as armed men started to surround Lance.

"Mind taking care of this punk for me? I've had to deal with one pest tonight already."

The men had him cornered, their blood red swords drawn and at the ready. They pressed onward towards Lance who smirked, keeping his composure. One of the men noticed this and rushed towards him with his sword raised above his head. Lance locked swords with him, his smirk gone. He stepped back out of the sword lock, flourishing as he did. The man readied another attack, but his swipe missed as Lance side stepped it. Preparing an attack of his own he batted the man away with the flat of his blade.

Another one tried to go on the offense but his blade met Regalia causing him to recoil at the force of the clash. Despite the slight knockback the man unleashed another attack which glided off of Lance's blade as he himself slid under the attack. Lance came up from his crouch, spinning as he did, and unleashed a roundhouse kick that hit the man square in the jaw. The thug took a few steps back from the blow, but Lance didn't give him time to recover. He closed the small distance slashing the weapon out of the man's hands. Lance swung his blade wide over and around his head unleashing a second slash at him, knocking the goon to the ground.

As soon as that enemy was taken care of, Lance heard rushed footsteps behind him. He turned to see another red blade heading straight for him. Lance stepped back as quick as he could, avoiding the attack by a hair. The man continued his offensive as he unleashed another attack that Lance was more prepared for. Raising Regalia, He blocked the overhead attack that followed the last. Lance shoved the blade away and attempted to make a horizontal swipe at the man, but he jumped back. Lance felt another presence behind him as he heard more footsteps grow louder. Turning, he instinctively raised his sword which fended off the slash from yet another thug.

The other goon started up his second round of attacks as he lunged towards Lance. Lance spun and flourished Regalia to deflect the oncoming stab. He continued his spin, clashing with the second man's sword. With the effort Lance was putting in to keep up with each strike he began to feel exhaustion taking a toll, but during the onslaught he spotted a single opening. Spinning Regalia around to deflect one last blow, Lance changed his grip so he held it inversely and swung for the initial attacker's legs. After the trip he spun back up to clash with the second goon. As the blade glided the attackers slash away from Lance, he unleashed a side kick that sent the man flying back.

Lance turned his attention to the man who was on the ground as he was getting up. Running over, Lance easily closed the short gap and unleashed another kick that seemed to knock him out.

Lowering Regalia, he heaved a few short breathes and smirked at the man with the cane, who had his head in one of his hands. He looked back up, an irritated expression on his face.

"Unbelievable. It's one thing after another today."

"Now now, Roman," A feminine voice said.

Footsteps came from the airship as a woman in a red dress with yellow accents walked from the ship. Her face was hidden due to the night, but Lance saw few features, most notable among them were her piercing, glowing eyes. They glowed along with the yellow on her dress.

"Allow me," She said, raising her hand as flame rose from her palm and enveloped the entirety of her hand.

Lance felt a chill run up his spine. She threw the ball of flame straight at him. It hurtled so fast, that he barely had time to roll out of the way. He felt the heat of the flames as the fire exploded. He looked back at his new target, but before he could properly asses the situation, another three flaming balls were careening towards him. He raised Regalia in a desperate attempt to block the oncoming attack. The fireballs impacted one after the other in rapid succession against the dark steel of the blade, but the sheer force sent Lance flying into a wall of a building behind him. He sat there propped against it.

Lance couldn't quite recover despite trying. He already felt that his aura was critically low as his vision was swimming in and out of focus. He looked back up and noticed the cars drive off and blurry shapes boarding the ship. Then nothing. His vision turned to black.

* * *

"Hello? Are you alright, young man?"

Lance began to open his eyes. He felt his sore body waking up as he came to. He looked up at the voice. The owner of it wore black and green and he also had glasses. His hair was greyish silver, he stood fairly tall with a distinct cane in one hand, as well as having a pale complexion and brown eyes.

"Just sore… Could be better," Lance said.

The man grinned and offered him a hand, to which Lance took. Once he was on his feet his legs felt weak and he started to feel light headed. He reached a hand up to his head in an attempt to somehow cease the feeling of slight faintness.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay…" Lance said, removing his hand from his head.

The man walked over to Lance's sword that was lying on the ground. He picked it up and inspected it.

"Elegant. Surprisingly light as well," The man said.

He walked back over to Lance, handing him Regalia.

"Ozpin."

"Hm?"

"My name is Ozpin. Might I ask what's yours?"

Lance replaced his sword on his back.

"My name is Lance. Lance Azure."

"Hmm… Azure," Ozpin said.

He had a curious look on his face as he stood there.

"Well, Mr. Azure, what might you be doing in a place like this?" He asked.

"Well, uhm, y'know…" Lance stuttered, trying to find any excuse.

"Up to no good?" He asked, with a smile.

"I wouldn't call it 'no good.' I had good intentions…"

Lance noticed Ozpin giving him a blank stare, almost as if he was analyzing him.

"So I take it you didn't just decide to take a nap outside?"

"Well, that wasn't my intent, but…" Lance once again found himself fishing for an excuse.

"You don't need to explain yourself."

Lance let out a sigh of relief at his words.

"What you did was brave. Not too many people would've done that."

Lance's relief was short lived. His eyes widened and his posture stiffened.

"So you know what happened then, huh?"

Ozpin just nodded a response.

Lance sighed and leaned up against a wall.

"Lance."

"Hm?"

"Have you heard of a school called Beacon Academy?"

Lance perked up, his attention fully on Ozpin.

"Yeah, of course."

"Then, you know what the school specializes in."

Ozpin walked over towards Lance. He handed him a card.

"What's this?" Lance asked, taking it.

"Consider it an invitation."

Lance had a puzzled look on his face. He took the card and inspected it. It had the name Professor Ozpin on it as well as a few other things he didn't really care for at the moment. The card had the official Beacon Academy symbol on it as well as Ozpin's signature. He looked back up at the man standing in front of him.

"An invitation? Isn't it a little late for me to start school? Besides, I didn't exactly graduate any prior combat school," Lance said.

"Being the headmaster, I think I can decide who joins my school or who doesn't," He smiled.

"Headmaster?"

Lance looked back down at the card. Next to Ozpin's name there was his title. On top of being a professor, he was the headmaster.

"So this is real then?"

Ozpin nodded, "As real as the card in your hands."

"This is too good to be true," Lance said, letting out a small laugh. His excitement was barely containable.

"Thank you, Ozpin, this is just… Wow."

"I feel you'll make a great addition to the school."

"That means a lot to hear, Ozpin," Lance said as he turned his gaze up from the card back to Ozpin.

Lance took a step forward to shake Ozpin's hand, but as he shifted his weight to his other foot, he somewhat stuttered in his walk. He caught himself before he fell all while trying to play it off as naturally as he could.

Ozpin shook Lances hand and smiled.

"Seems like you're still not one-hundred percent."

"I'll be fine, I just think I need some rest or something."

"Well, you go home and get your rest. I'd like to continue this conversation though, so how about you come by Beacon Academy tomorrow? We can talk more then."

"Sure, sounds good to me," Lance said, giving a toothy smirk.

"Good. I will see you at Beacon tomorrow. Let's say we'll meet at noon," Ozpin said as he started walking off.

"Uhh, wait. How will I get there?"

"Don't fret over the details. Just meet me tomorrow at the school. We'll talk more then."

Ozpin gave him a small smile and began to walk away. Lance looked back at the card and then at the man who was walking away.

Ozpin turned and continued onward, rounding a corner and out of sight. Lance leaned back against the wall, staring at the card. His smile only grew as he saw how official the card was. He looked back up at the night sky.

"What a weird night…"

He gave the card one last look before putting it in his pocket. A yawn escaped from him while he raised his arms to stretch. He felt his sore body again and fatigue was setting in.

" _Well, guess it's about time to hit the hay,"_ He thought as he started to walk back to his home.

* * *

Lance struggled finding the key hole with his room key. He managed after a few unsuccessful tries and opened the door to his apartment. It wasn't anything fancy. It really only had three rooms and at the moment it wasn't the tidiest of places either, but it wasn't a total mess.

He shambled over to his bedroom, leaned Regalia against one of the walls, and raised his fist in the air in a casual victory pose, smiling all the while. Letting out a sigh, he collapsed on his bed. He laid there for a time before reaching into his pocket to pull out that card. He looked at it again and smiled. Memories from his past rushed to him. Times of playing as the heroes he's always wanted to be.

Lance felt his eyes grow heavy. He got up and got ready for bed as quick as he could. He got into bed just a fast.

" _Well, today was… interesting. I wonder what tomorrow will bring,"_ He thought as he closed his eyes, allowing sleep to sweep over him.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this entry of BoH: RE. If you liked it, please let me know and follow either my account, story, or both for future updates. I hope to update this more often in the near future. Also, please leave feedback and let me know whether you liked it, or if you have constructive criticism, or anything. I'm still a growing writer so I appreciate the positivity and critiques. That aside, I hope that you have a great rest of your day/night! Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before this chapter begins, I'd like to thank the kind reviewers who left me such positive and constructive criticism. I took your critiques and tried to apply what they contained a little better. I'm still but a growing writer with many other things on his plate right now, but any feedback is welcomed. I'd also like to thank any readers of this story. Who gave it a chance and or stuck by it. I hope that you continue to enjoy what I write. With that said, please enjoy chapter 2.**

* * *

 **Dreams to Reality**

The beep of Lance's alarm woke him. He groaned, hitting the snooze button as the tranquil silence of the morning returned. He rolled over trying to once again fall back asleep, the comfort of his pillow hard to resist. He laid there in the blissful silence until he remembered last night with what Ozpin said and the events that transpired. His sea green eyes shot open as he sat up in his bed, a small grin on his face as he raised his arms over his head in a stretch.

Lance got up out of bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he walked over to his closet, navigating the organized mess of some old clothes strewn about the floor. He began to dress himself in his usual attire, consisting of well-kept black jeans and a black three-quarter sleeve t-shirt with dark blue sleeves. He then walked over to his bathroom's sink to begin getting ready for the day. After brushing his teeth, he styled his brown hair, smiled in the mirror in satisfaction, and went to grab breakfast.

Lance replaced the now clean bowl he used for his cereal in its rightful place in a cupboard. As he was heading back to his room to finish getting ready for the day, the TV he left on as he was eating caught his attention.

"Another Dust shop was robbed last night, but the robbers didn't steal any Lien." The news woman said.

Lance went over to take a seat on the couch. His attention fully on the TV.

"The current suspect is a man named Roman Torchwick. He has a record of gang activity and has committed multiple robberies throughout Vale. If you see this man, please notify the police immediately and avoid him at all costs."

A picture of Roman Torchwick popped up on the screen as the news woman continued to talk.

"That's the guy from last night…" Lance said under his breath.

He noticed the time that was being displayed in the lower corner of the TV. His heart jumped when he saw that it was already ten forty.

"Gah, geez!" Lance said, shooting up from his seat.

He fast walked over to his room and grabbed his black and blue high-top shoes. He tried sliding them on, balancing on one foot to do so, but the shoes didn't give.

"Oh c'mon…" He said, sitting down, loosening the laces and putting them on normally.

Once tied, he ran over and grabbed his signature, black and blue long coat that had gold accessories. Once finished, he rushed across his fairly small apartment towards the door.

Unlocking the door, he pulled it open and noticed something taped to it.

"Huh?"

Lance took what looked to be a medium sized yellow paper envelope off of the door. As he did a note fell from behind it, floating to Lance's feet. He bent down and picked up the letter and flipped it around to read its contents.

" _Dear Lance, Supplied in the envelope is a school issued scroll. On said scroll are directions to a meeting point where I will be waiting. From Ozpin."_

Lance raised an eyebrow at the odd note, but proceeded to open the envelope anyways. He reached inside, pulling out a cell phone like white rectangle with a yellow diamond in the middle. There was no screen visible on the smooth rectangle. It looked as if it could be pulled apart though, so Lance placed both hands on either side. Pulling with minimum force, the device parted, revealing a screen as it opened. On the screen was a map with an address not too far off with step by step directions.

"Huh… Well that's convenient," He said to himself.

He went out the door, closing it and locking it behind him.

* * *

Lance looked up from his open scroll.

"Well. This is the place."

He continued onward through what looked to be some sort of small airport with a few smaller air ships scattered about. There was plenty of open space that Lance assumed was for multiple ships of varying sizes. The said space and the ground he stood on was a smooth concrete. The sole grey building in front of him was his destination. He made his way to the entrance where Ozpin stood, resting on his cane.

"I'm glad to see you could make it," He said.

"Glad I could," Lance said, smiling.

"Are you ready to see Beacon?"

Lance's eyes began to shine, "Of course," He said with excitement evident in his tone

"I thought so," Ozpin said returning his smile. "Come with me"

He walked past Lance and towards a nearby ship.

Lance's smile only grew, as well as his excitement, as he followed Ozpin onto the ship.

The ride wasn't a long one. Lance sat, staring out the tiny window at the majesty that was Beacon Academy and the city of Vale that held it. The ornate structures of Beacon and its towering spire that stood in the center of it all seemed to beckon him. He wondered what classes would be like, life on campus, what the training would be like, and not to mention the real Hunters and Huntresses he'd meet. His imagination ran wild at the thought of attending such a prestigious school.

He was so captivated, he absentmindedly let out his fascination, "Whoa…"

Ozpin let out a small chuckle.

"It's quite the view, isn't it?"

Lance just nodded, keeping his eyes on the school that grew ever closer.

The ship landed and Lance followed Ozpin off the airship. Beacon looked even more amazing from the main courtyard. Lance was breathless at the sight. The main tower that surpassed the other structures was ornate like the rest of the school. Aside from its size, the biggest characteristic was near the top of the tower where multiple green spheres glimmered.

"Come with me, if you will," Ozpin said.

Lance complied, following Ozpin towards the first large building to the Academy.

They got in an elevator and went to the top floor. From there they entered Ozpin's office. The ceiling and floor were both see through, showing gears and cogs in motion. There was a clear desk with similar cogs and mechanisms near a giant window showing the view from the tower. A woman stood there as well, seeming prepared for their arrival. She had blonde hair, green eyes and wore glasses. She also wore a white shirt with black skirt, along with a purple cape. A stern look was written on her face as she moved closer to them.

"So, are we letting just anyone into Beacon now, Ozpin?" She said. Her voice sounded commanding yet smooth. Despite that, it didn't hide her displeasure in the slightest.

Ozpin walked over to meet her, "Glynda, just trust me," He said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She sighed, brushing off Ozpin's hand as she began to make her way out of the room.

As she passed Lance, she paused her walk, glared at him with her green eyes to which Lance gave a shy smile. As Glynda passed and left the room, he felt his body loosen up.

"My apologies, Lance. She means well, and is quite the impressive instructor, Ozpin said, standing beside his desk.

"Oh, uh, no worries. It's all good," Lance said, nervously straightening out his coat before turning to Ozpin.

As he finished turning, the light from outside the massive window caught his attention. Without thinking, he wandered over to it. He stood in front of the glass, basking in the great view of the campus. The many buildings and spires, the long main avenue he walked to the school, the water from the large river that separated Beacon from Vale, and all of the greenery of the many trees and surprisingly vast fields of grass.

"Lovely view, isn't it?" Ozpin said, walking over to the window with him.

"This is amazing. I honestly can't believe I'm here," Lance said, his voice just above a whisper.

"I'm sure," Ozpin said, letting out a smile.

Ozpin turned, making his way to the chair at his desk.

"Now, down to business."

Lance turned from the window to Ozpin, "Right," He said nodding.

Ozpin opened a scroll of his own. He started tapping on the screen, typing things down. Ozpin sat there for a half a minute doing so.

"Feel free to take a seat, Lance," He said motioning to one of the empty seats across the table.

Lance nodded, walked over to the seat and sat down. He looked at Ozpin type for a little longer, the silence eating away at him. Lance felt he should say something as he drummed on his lap with his thumbs. Before Lance could think of anything, Ozpin lowered his scroll, raising his eyes to meet Lance's.

"Let me ask you this, Lance. Have you had any formal training before becoming a vigilante?"

Lance already felt his heart beat faster in his chest as the question left Ozpin's lips.

"Huh?"

Ozpin held out his scroll that showed about a month old news article. It stated something about a robbery being put to a halt after the criminals escaped.

Lance readjusted his position in his chair, sitting a bit straighter. He looked back at Ozpin, then again to the article.

"Or how about this one?" Ozpin said, pulling back his scroll, swiping, and presented another article.

This time it read, "Man saved from Grimm by unknown Hunter."

"I-uhh," Lance stammered, racking his mind for excuses, explanations, reasons, a way out.

Ozpin smiled and pulled the scroll away. Lance looked down at the table, brows furrowed in confusion, hands glued together on his lap.

"How do you know those are about me?" He asked, raising his gaze.

"Trust me, Lance, I'm not going to tell anyone else. Your secret's safe with me."

Lance sat there speechless for a few moments before a thought crossed his mind.

"That still doesn't answer my question. How did you know?"

"I'm the headmaster of a school. I like to keep my ear to the ground, and this particular story caught my attention. Besides, after seeing you the other night, it put any doubts in my mind to rest."

Lance again had no words. His own trepidation choking what hopes he had at forming thoughts. Let alone voicing those thoughts.

"I have another question for you," Ozpin said, breaking the brief silence.

"Hm?" Lance said.

"You do wish to join my school, correct?"

Lance couldn't help but crack a faint smile.

"I'd love to. It'd be a dream come true," He said, his gaze falling as he day-dreamed of the possibility.

"That's all I needed to hear."

"Wait so you mean I'm in?"

"You said it yourself. 'That it'd be a dream come true.' Well consider your dream now a reality."

"Wow…" Lance said, slumping back in his chair a bit, the smile he had returning to his face.

"The only thing we have left to do is some minor paperwork and discussing your team situation."

"Alright, sure," Lance said, readjusting his posture.

"This is a rather odd scenario, but with you now enrolled at Beacon that'll make an odd number of students. Now, it's not a big deal, but teams are generally made up of four hunters. With an odd number of students in this new arrival there would be one student who wouldn't have a team."

Lance nodded, following what Ozpin was saying and trying to understand what he was getting at.

"So, Lance, you are a special case. Unlike every other student joining, you will have a choice. You have the opportunity to decide which team you will join."

"Huh… Alright. When do I pick my team?"

"You'll pick your team when teams have been made. You will participate in the trial like normal."

"So there's a trial and that determines how teams are made, right? How do you pick who goes where?"

"We let teams fall into place if you will. You'll understand soon enough."

Lance nodded his response, confused as to what he meant, but he rolled with it.

"That takes care of everything. All that's left for you to do is show up for orientation. Simple enough," Ozpin said, closing the scroll and resting it on the desk.

"I'll be there," Lance said, smirking.

"I'm glad to hear it."

Both Ozpin and Lance stood from their seats. Ozpin reached a hand out, which Lance shook.

"Welcome to Beacon, Lance Azure."

* * *

Lance stood, back at the airfield he met Ozpin at only a week ago. Instead of being fairly barren, today, three large, white, and very ornate ships sat. Many students were loading into them already. Lance grabbed his things and started making his way towards the ships.

The line he was assigned to by one of the people who were ushering in the students went rather quick. Before he knew it he stood at the foot of one of the ramps on to the ship. Here was the threshold he'd cross to begin his new life. With a big inhale and a smile on his face, Lance took the first step onto the ramp. He continued up, excitement growing with each step that he took.

He gazed out of one of the windows as many other students did. He couldn't help but smile from the view. It was similar to the view he had on the other airship, but this view was much more grandiose. The larger windows helped show the entirety of the massive vista of Vale and the natural beauty they encountered as they traveled.

Before too long though, the hovering monitors that were displaying a single news channel shut off. In the channel's place stood the woman Lance met in Ozpin's office with the Blonde hair, green eyes, and glasses.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future hunters and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

She faded out of the hologram as more students crowded one of the sides of the ship Lance included. His grin widened as he saw Beacon in all its glory from the window. The massive spire he stood in but a week afo was elegant and was nestled between beautiful school buildings that only added to the aesthetic. The place seemed just as magical the second time as it was the first. He stood there until the school was only a few miles away and only a few minutes from touchdown. The thoughts of becoming a true to life Hunter on repeat in his mind.

* * *

 **Once again, thank you for your time and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
